This proposal support for the training of post-doctoral scientists for careers as independent investigators committed to studying diseases of the genitourinary system. The program is coordinated and co-administered with a similar effort training board-eligible urologists in urological investigation. Training of a small but highly qualified subset of Ph.D. scientists to pursue contemporary research relevant to diseases of the urogenital system is an investment that is essential to the nation's current and future health care needs. Diseases of the kidneys and urogenital system affect more than 13 million Americans and this number may increase in the near future. Our training program develops scientists who can meet this medical challenge by equipping them appropriately with modern research tools and an effective knowledge base so they can unravel the mechanisms of urogenital disorders. The experimental tools and intellectual discoveries of cell and molecular biology have generated exciting new possibilities for the prevention, treatment, and control and, in some cases, cure of afflictions of the genitourinary system. The training program is tailored to accommodate trainees from diverse from diverse academic backgrounds: formal instruction is available in biostatistics, cell biology, and recombinant DNA technology with the goal of producing well-rounded, inter- disciplinary scientists. Specific mentoring by coordinated teams of clinician-investigators and basic scientists in specific interest areas ensures cross-disciplinary development in parallel with research training. All mentors hold tenured or tenure-track appointments in the School of Medicine, direct at least one active research grant, and have experience in training postdoctoral scientists for productive careers. The institutional environments offers a rich mixture of seminars, visiting professors and conferences that creatures stimulating exchanges among trainees and mentors. The primary focus of faculty research programs includes: molecular physiology and pharmacology of smooth muscle contracture, pathophysiology of the testis and its excurrent ducts, prostate growth control and cancer, neuro-urology of obstructive disorders, role of growth factors in neuromuscular interaction, neural, vascular and immunological mechanisms of urogenital disease and obstructive renal pathology. Interdisciplinary training of basic scientists in promising research relevant to urological disease follows the University of Virginia Medical School's commitment to foster a productive common ground for clinical investigators and basic scientists to exploit novel research in critical disease mechanisms in urology.